transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Protihex Problems
Autobot Command Center - Protihex The Autobot presence in Protihex can't be ignored- it has been a safely held territory since the early years of the war. A large command center overlooks the highway entrance to the city, serving as the headquarters of the famous Healthabots! The protection of Protihex is their primary assignment, and one that their leader Blue Cross takes very seriously. She and the rest of her team can be seen regularly patrolling the city, and even teaching occasional classes at one of the three Protihex Universities. Obvious exits: North leads to Soccer Stadium. Out leads to Outskirts. Deliverance has arrived. Sanguine has arrived. At the moment, Deliverance is sitting on the edge of the roof of one of the heavily damaged buildings leading to the command post, lounging back and leaning against an equipment block housed on top of the roof. On leg dangles over the edge, hanging comfortably with the other stretched along above the wall, the wall itself missing about two feet past the end of his foot. He's got his banjo out, and is slowly plucking out notes to a mournful seeming melody as he sits. Arcee has arrived. WHUP WHUP WHUP WHUP Sanguine flies overhead in copter mode, doing a lazy circle over the city and taking her own measure of her hometown's pain before circling around to where the Autobots have set up their headquarters. The doctor transforms, tail boom dividing to form her legs while her cab opens to reveal the full Cybertronian. She alights on the rooftop behind Deliverance, tailrotors clicking together at the last second to make her pointed toes. The last part of her transformation occurs when Sanguine's rotors fold into their vague wingshape on her back. The doctor pauses for a moment, taking stock of the view, before approaching Deliverance. "It's looked worse." A few moments after Sanguine flies into the area, Arcee drives in and transforms. She isn't sure how she's going to assist with medical, but she needs to do it for...well, for her own sanity, at least in part. It's something constructive. Deliverance looks up at Sanguine without getting up just yet, "Yeah, know what ya mean. Seems like pretty much every place on Cybertron's seen better days, but seen worse too.." he agrees with a little sigh. "Pull up a chunk o' building an' make yourself comfortable Sanguine, may as well relax a spell while we wait for the supply convoy an' whatnot.." he suggests as he plays quietly. Sanguine strides to the edge of the building at Deliverance's invitation but remains standing. "I should really put in to relocate back here." The doctor notes. "Still feels like home and I haven't seen a battlefield in a stellar cycle. You ever get that desire to go back and pretend like there's no war and you can just teach and work?" Sanguine shakes her head. "Stupid question. Well, I suppose the supply convoy will be here soon..." Deliverance's plucking and strumming stops at that question, and he shifts slightly, leaning back and considering for a long moment. "Yeah..you could say that.." he agrees, voice low. "I'm not cut out for war Sanguine..not saying anyone else is any better..but I know I'm not much of an Autobot. I'm just search and rescue..and I'd really love to have more spare time cause ain' nobody needing rescuing. Maybe time to kick back and do a bit o' fishin or somethin'.." he shakes his head, "I've been offlined so much..I still remember the days before the war pretty clear..hasn't been as long for me seems like.." he says, "or maybe it just seems more vivid cause I'm not used to this body yet.." Deliverance also, at this point, notices Arcee has driven up and gives her a little smile and nod, before motioning 'come on over' with his head. Halo has arrived. Arcee grins, and heads over to where Deliverance is talking to Sanguine. "Hello!" she greets cheerfully. "Is, uh...is the supply convoy on time, or are they running a little late?" The scene before you, if you wear that ruby badge of courage, is certainly an unsettling one. This prominent Autobot holding, thought to be well within Iacon's protective sphere and all but secure... has been very nearly decimated. What is perhaps even more striking is the destruction found here is largely the work of a single subgroup of Decepticons - the Combaticons. No doubt reassuring to a weary populace, a large labor force has washed over Protihex over the past few solar cycles, most of the contingent having been diverted from the Autobot's capitol just on the horizon. At the epicenter of controlled chaos, you will find HEALTHABOT BLUE CROSS directing rescue, relief, and reconstruction efforts. Her sisters are scattered among the ruins that dot the settlement, doing what they can to assuage another scar on Cybertron. Sanguine looks down at her hands. "I still remember it fairly well. This place, most of all. Though I'm quite literally not the same bot since then. You end up replacing a lot of your own parts when you're a combat medic." The doctor pauses with the introspection when Arcee is flagged down and makes her way towards the two medics. "I don't know." Sanguine replies candidly. "But the city is buzzing." The doctor pauses. "Is my crest on straight? I don't want to be embarrassed in front of the other doctors." Deliverance, to his credit, doesn't laugh at all at Sanguine's question. "You look fine doc, don't worry 'bout nothin'." he assures gently, before his optics shift over to Arcee. "Sweetheart, in the eons of this war, an' I know that you've fought through a ton of 'em, have you ever once been around when a supply convoy was actually on time?" he asks with a little lopsided grin on his face. A shake of his head, "I'm sure they'll be along any time now though..got a lot of relief effort funneling in here. Heck, came out to help with the search and rescue efforts and they had already recovered mos' everybody, one way or another.." He shrugs. "Those healthabots run a tight ship.." "You look just fine," Arcee seconds that notion in regards to Sanguine, and she chuckles at Deliverance's observation about convoys. "Point taken. Well hopefully, we can get started soon, and get this place the aid it very desperately needs. I'm not really as skilled in the medical department, as I am...willing to help move things. So just let me know where some of these things belong, and I'll try to be a helpful mover." Ask and ye shall receive. HEALTHABOT EMBLEM arrives on the scene, crawling along rubble and road alike to reach the city center. The big medical transport slows to a stop with a hiss as air is vented from her brakes. In tow is a congo line of trailers, each crammed full of all the kinds of supplies one would expect would be necessary for a half-destroyed territory. FWUP FWUP FWUP FWUP another helicopter passes by overhead, hovering just over one of these supply trucks as a powerful crane emerges from its belly. HEALTHABOT HIGHMARK uses this crane to effortlessly lift up an entire car before carrying it off where the supplies will be needed most. Sanguine looks up towards the sky. "The city is peppered with medical departments of one discipline or another." The doctor replies. "What they needed was a few good warriors, so I'm sure that you're be of far more use on the margins than a couple of Iacon medics come down to enjoy the scenery." Sanguine pauses. "What's left of it." When the convoy arrives, the doctor starts towards it, but doesn't transform. That's occupied airspace. "Let's see what service we can be." Rewind has arrived. Deliverance looks over at the convoy as it arrives as well, then nods to Sanguine in agreement. "Sounds like a plan.." he says as he holds his banjo up and drops it into subspace. He then shifts his other leg off the edge of the building before hopping down, the rotors on his back firing a little thrust to soften the landing. He can't fly in robot mode, but he does usually land softly. He chooses to walk over behind Sanguine simply because she's walking, following the crowd more his style. Arcee accompanies the medics toward where the Healthabot convoy is headed for delivery. "I don't remember this much destruction the last time I was here...clearly they've been hit hard here in recent cycles," she muses quietly. Putting pause to conversation with a quartet of loud propellors, HEALTHABOT HUMANA streaks across the sky near Protihex's central hub to deliver another kind of payload altogether. The plane's fuselage opens to dump a tsunami of sorts onto the ground below. A series of still-raging fires are extinguished as they are blanketed with the reddish, rainbow-sheened fluid. Shortly thereafter, another supply truck begins to rise into the air, but curiously there are no tow cables or cranes about to claim responsibility for such a feat. The truck settles high off the ground, and under it you may just see HEALTHABOT ANTHEM cast in its shadow. The burly femme settles the weight square on her shoulders before wordlessly stomping off to another Protihex sub-district. "Wow," Arcee says with some amazement at Anthem's carrying capacity. "...I think Imager would be totally impressed by that." Deliverance also can't help but eye Anthem, only..the medic looks more than a little intimidated. And actually shifts in slightly behind Arcee and Sanguine.. "That's just plain scary" he says very quietly. "No doubt." Sanguine replies to Arcee as she comes to stop near the convoy. She turns towards Deliverance with her usual small smile. "They can be impressive to watch. Protihex is in fairly good hands, all things considered." Noting each of her sisters employed in their own fashion, HEALTHABOT BLUE CROSS at last vents a sigh of relief. Now that they are all present and hard at work, this entire operation should unfold without event. Blue Cross' optics wink off a moment as she takes a moment to mentally defatigue herself, despite knowing all too well that her job has only just begun. The Healthabot leader paces down a ruined staircase from the command center to approach the rest of the supply trucks that Emblem had delivered, noting in her approach the presence of Autobot Intelligence CO, Arcee and a small entourage of subordinates. The femme smiles, though it is plain to see that it is a struggle to do so genuinely. "Greetings, Autobots. Commander Arcee. It is good that you are here. As you can surely see, we need all of the help that we can get. I do appreciate such a concerted effort to provide us with assistance. And so quickly! I had hardly just prepared a transmission to Rodimus Prime when I received word that he had already sent a support contigent. We are all very thankful for your time." Arcee nods to Blue Cross. "We're here to assist in whatever way is most needed or best served," she says, kicking herself internally that she doesn't sound as eloquent as Elita when in these diplomatic-type situations. She's best with action, still, and not words...although she's working on the latter now that she's attained a more important rank. "Just point the way." Deliverance looks over at Blue Cross and salutes, though..he doesn't really look natural doing it.. "Ma'am. Deliverance, reporting for relief efforts. I..err..came before to assist with search and rescue..but ya'll had already gotten things pretty much finished before I even got here.." he offers in an embarassed sort of way. He definitely looks uncomfortable, feeling that they aren't very welcome here. "The war is here. Making time for it is our business. And, well, I feel obligated to come home every once in a while." Sanguine replies to Blue Cross. Of the three she may look the most comfortable. "Deliverance is a triple changer and may be useful for unloading if you need additional bots, though it appears everything is well in hand. Alternatively, we are both medically trained if you need assistance on that front." Blue Cross nods cordially in response to Arcee's words, a practiced diplomatic demeanor easy for her to wear. Almost as if the Healthabot leader had the power to read the output of Arcee's CPU, she kindly mentions the Femme Commander. "Do send my regards to Elita once we have the situation stabilized. It has been too long since we last crossed paths." Turning next to Deliverance, Blue Cross courteously waves off the mech's salute and smiles again. Thankfully, it is impossible for machines to blush. "As you may imagine, Anthem takes such work very seriously. She is suited for it, of course. I have witnessed her move entire buildings with my own two optics, in the past." Blue Cross nods again, her attention next drawn to Sanguine, and her face brightens a few hues of paint. "Sanguine! My, how long has it been? You have been missed! I only regret that it is this disaster on our servos that has brought you back to Protihex. How long will you be home?" Blue Cross asks, genuinely interested in the fellow 'copterbot. The Healthabot smiles again as Sanguine discusses Deliverance's attributes, requesting the triplechanger then to deliver one of the supply trucks nearby to Protihex's small hospital. "Oh, is that so?" Blue Cross remarks as she is informed of their medical experience. "That is a welcome skill set to have in these situations. Perhaps we should all make our way to Protihex General, then?" Arcee is very much out of her element, but she has the willingness to assist, and perhaps that will be enough. She's always willing to at least branch out into different situations and give them a try -- it's a good way to meet new contacts. In this case, she's actually encountered the Healthabots of Protihex, a group she's only ever heard about. She listens to Sanguine and Blue Cross converse while she follows them along toward the hospital, walking beside Deliverance. There's a blink of optics from Deliverance as he looks over towards where Anthem stomped off, then back tot he indicated truck with a 'what now' expression on his face. He walks over to it and eyes it a moment..considering pulling it in ambulance mode..or trying to lift it in cyber-rotor mode. Then..does the only logical thing. He opens the door, climbs into the cab, and puts it in gear to drive it on off to it's destination as he was instructed..heading for the small hospital. Halo transforms into a stunning ALFA ROMEO PANDION! Sanguine smiles, genuinely, when Blue Cross appears to recognize her. "Some time." Is all the doctor replies to the Healthabot leader. She falls in with the group headed towards the hospital and takes a moment to look it over. "As long as command allows, I think. At least the hospital is more or less in one piece." Sanguine notes. "I've split my time between Iacon and Autobot City on earth for the past stellar cycle and been away from Cybertron for some time before that...though with the war heating up again I should be on the battlefield as much as in the hospital, though there's no quite the carnage there once was, thank Primus." As they approach the hospital Sanguine glances at Blue Cross. "It's good to know that Protihex is in good hands." "Now, I don't actually know how to repair anyone, but...point me toward the unskilled labor, and I'll try my best," Arcee notes helpfully. Alfa Romeo Pandion drives towards the 'base camp' of the recovery effort, accompanied by a flatbed truckbot stacked full of equipment. Halo transforms, scanning the area with a look of disapproval until she spots Blue Cross. Striding cooly past the gathered Autobots without so much as eye contact, she nods to the Healthabot leader. It's not so much that Halo's being a snob- she's just no nonsense and there is a job to do. Well, it's kind of the snob thing. "I've modified this batch of jumpstart tridents that were ordered for an assault on Helex." She glares back at the truck. "Flatrate!" The truck transforms, bringing a large bundle of modified spears. Halo continues: "Plug them into your gauntlets- the idea is that they'll pull a harmless amount of energon, amplify it, and help jumpstart your smaller systems until the generators are back online." She glances around for appreciation of her astounding brilliance. Halo twists from sleek car to flawless HEROIC AUTOBOT! Blue Cross strides along towards the hospital, reflexively taking the lead while folding her hands behind her back. As the group makes its way down the ravaged road, the Healthabot leader's optics dart here and there, her attention drawn all about along the way. Blue Cross makes mental notes of the conditions of the facilities that they pass, as well as the efforts of small groups of the Protihexans they come across during this transit. She notes the work these individuals are engaged in and whatever tools that they may required to assist in that work. Wordlessly, Blue Cross communes with her sister Healthabots, relaying the information that she has gathered on the way to the hospital, so that when they find the time, they may assist in whatever manner required while she attends to the injured. Blue Cross offers Arcee a smile of acknowledgement while nodding in agreement with Sanguine, watching Deliverance drive down the road in front of them while adding in between footfalls, "You may come to find that assessment in error when you step inside, my sister. I will let you know now that your expertise will be most useful. Take that for what you will...," she gravely admits, patting Halo on the shoulder in a gesture of thanks as she passes by. Arcee doesn't intentionally spoon-feed Halo the praise she's seeking, but she appears to very genuinely be impressed with the spear-jumpstarters. "That is a seriously clever idea," she admits, looking over one of the spears and nodding. Blue Cross has brought home for her the urgency of this situation...it would seem that not only medics are needed, but helping hands of all varieties. Driving the truck as he is, it's really obvious when Deliverance is distracted, since he sort of turns the direction he's looking..and that direction is towards that Alfa Romea Pandion. The medic's optics stare and he lets out a low whistle, "Now that's a car..." he says appreciatively..he'd likely be drooling if he were human. Then Halo transforms, and he can't help but eye the femme as well..before the truck hits the curb and he is jarred back to paying attention. "Oh smeg!" he says, getting it back under control and finishing the short drive. Parking the truck and hopping out he looks around, trying to figure out how to be of the most use..and trying NOT to steal glances at Halo. "They may need them in the outlying districts." Sanguine replies to Halo when she shows up with the tridents. "The hospital should have a sufficient supply, unless things are as bad as Blue Cross seems to be intimating." She glances at the Healthabot but soon looks past her to the hospital itself. "Well. That's enough of me going on. I should get to work...Deliverance, come and find me if they send you to the hospital." With that, the doctor strides off for the medical center. Some bots are generals on the battlefield. Sanguine is just a doctor in a medbay. Halo waves a hand at Arcee. "Clever is merely a part of my function's required skillset. Still...thank you." She gives the swerving truck a disapproving glance. "At least he didn't have to parallel park..." Then, listening intently to Sanguine: "It's good thinking. Defense bunkers with no energon don't do much in the way of defending or bunking." Thankfully for Deliverance, Blue Cross is out of audio-range of his little episode, instead stepping away into the hospital's foyer as the laser-scored doors flanking her part when she approaches. "And here we are, Sanguine. Might I refer you to the ER?" The Healthabot leader's arm flows to the right, indicating that the emergency repair facilities are located down that particular cooridor. "Thank you again for your assistance. It is vital and does not go without sincere gratitude." Blue Cross smiles and turns now again to Arcee to see just where the Intelligence CO has gotten off to. Seeing the Autobots to be busy in their own regard, the Healthabot leader smiles weakly, surveying them briefly before striding down the polished halls of Protihex's hospital to begin her own labor of love - putting her people back together. HEALTHABOT ANTHEM returns to the city center, brushing past Deliverance's truck. The burly femme notes a scratch down on of the front fenders. The Healthabot emits an unhappy grunt, running a thick digit along the truck's scar. She turns and levels narrowed optics at the triplechanger. "Watch where yer drivin', mech. We got enough problems 'round here. Don't need clowns like you addin' more." Deliverance looks up and looks a little crushed by that, but rallies back quickly as he says, "Well Dammit Anthem, I'm a medic, not a delivery truck driver!" he explains, "I did the best I could..in the circumstances.." then turns and walks off grumbling to himself to start helping unload the supplies. He's not a particularly strong medic, so can't take entire pallets at a time like SOME can, but he does the best he can and seems genuinely to be trying to help. Arcee has found a niche in admitting, where actual medics are doing triage while Arcee assists them with the admittance process by getting all the Ident-scans out of the way for the incoming patients. Anthem stares at Deliverance for a long moment before hocking an ener-loogie on the ground, clearly unimpressed by his attempt at finding an excuse for his behavior. "Uh-huh," she finally intones, clutching another supply truck by the axles and hefting it up overhead without so much as a huff of recycled atmosphere. "Medics belong in hospitals. We have one. That way." Anthem points down the road at Protihex General, managing the large supply truck over her shoulder with one hand - almost as if to embarrass Deliverance even more. Deliverance smiles as Anthem picks up the entire truck, transforming into cyber-rotor mode and hooking the box, lifting it up and redepositing it up on top of the truck before flying back down, transforming into ambulance form, and driving off towards the hospital. "Since you've got the heavy lifting covered, I'll just go do something valuable with my time.." he replies cheerfully, driving off to the hospital. HEALTHABOT EMBLEM returns to the relief effort base camp after having completed another supply run. She shifts forms and steps up behind Anthem, playfully jostling her in the torso. "Be nice, Anthem. They're here to help. Honest." Emblem begins to unload the last remaining supply truck, chuckling under her breath. Arcee is still working admitting, and it's kind of ironic how well she's taken to her duties. She's almost like a desk registrar, with the good cheer to go with it. "Hi! Don't worry, everything's going to be fine...let me get you scanned in!" Deliverance goes inside and does what he probably should have been told to do in the first place, triage. In point of fact, he does very well at triage..he works disaster relief as a primary function, and is all business once he's dealing with patients. He evaluates injuries and dispatches them to appropriate medical care based on levels of severity, queuing the minor wounds and fast tracking more serious issues as he goes about. When he finds something truly emergency, he sees to immediate first aid and stabilization himself and gets them prepped for surgery to be sent in to Sanguine for major work. SCENE FIN~